


Trust

by Slashseeker



Series: McReyes Week [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Platonic Relationship, Recreational Drug Use (marijuana), short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashseeker/pseuds/Slashseeker
Summary: But I try my best
  
  And all that I can to
  
  Hold tightly onto
  
  What's left in my hand
  
  But no matter how
  
  How tightly I will strain
  
  The sand will slow me down
  
  And the water will drain





	

**Author's Note:**

> [And here's the song I wrote the fic to.](https://youtu.be/VyXEvDXqeeI)

Jesse was still off balance from it all, and he half wondered if he would find his footing anytime soon. Weren’t funerals supposed to help? He shook his head, not even wanting to think about it. If he did, he would remember the way each of those who had spoken had choked up, or broke down outright. Would only remember the way Fareeha had tried so hard to be strong like her mother, only to break down when Reinhardt had finished his eulogy and come to kneel before her, tears rolling down his face as he embraced her, and the broken wails that had come from the teen.

So, now, to take his mind off of it, he was wondering the base, turning corners or doubling back when he saw another person. His feet finally took him up through the base to the roof. He had spent more than a few evenings up there, and he was almost surprised to see a familiar, broad shape sitting at the edge of it, legs dangling over the edge, arms crossed and resting on the lower rung of the safety railing. As he walked closer an odd smell hit him, his mind taking a couple of beats to place it considering just who it was coming from.

He moved to slide in next to Reyes, silent for once, sitting there with his commander as the older man took another pull from the joint. Jesse let out a questioning noise when said joint was held out to him, but Reyes nodded, letting out the smoke he had been holding in his lungs as Jesse took his own pull (it was far from the first time he had shared a smoke like this, though it had been before Blackwatch).

“You know, I haven’t touched weed since my father died.” He gave a mirthless snort, “Was before you were born, now that I think about it.”

Jesse looked over again, surprised at the words even as he passed the joint back. The smoke burned at the back of his throat, but he was far too used to the sensation to actually start coughing. He didn’t know much of anything about his commander’s history before the Crisis, and it was beyond rare for the other to share anything like it. Hell, Jesse wasn’t even sure Morrison knew that Reyes had lost his dad, or when.

“Never pictured you being the type to smoke this stuff, to be honest, hoss.”

That drew another snort from Reyes, though this one carried an edge of amusement to it, even as he took another pull from the joint. The quiet dragged on a couple of beats before he spoke again, the smoke curling from his mouth as he did, his voice just a bit rougher than usual.

“I’m sure there’s a lot you haven’t pictured me the type to be.” He shook his head, letting out a sigh that seemed to carry the weight of far too much with it. “Not even really feeling it, anyways. Here, finish it. I’ll keep an eye on you, make sure you don’t do anything stupid.”

There was about a quarter of the joint left at this point- apparently Reyes had been there a while before Jesse found him. Still, he took it from his commander, taking a pull.

They ended up sitting there, silently, for a long time. And if Jesse noticed Gabriel’s breathing hitching a bit, or saw him cover his face with a hand as his body shook, well, he could trust that it would be an observation Jesse would keep to himself.


End file.
